Tips
Below is complete list of in-game tips, which appear randomly after completing a level. # Spread has one of the best ROI of all the upgrades. # When you die you only keep half of your specials. Use them, don't waste them. # Each Hero has different starting upgrades and ultimate attacks. Try them all! # Biff has the slowest ship but can dish out a lot of damage. Biff doesn't need speed with a laser that big. # Ayumi's nuke can crack open asteroids which often drop powerups and super charges. # Sloane calls fighters to help her during battle. The fighters have a level two meson canon and one missile but upgrade with Sloane. By pressing the B button Sloans ships will change to different formations. # Asteroids are solid rock which means meson canons cannot destroy them. However plasma and missiles can. # There are special missions you can only access if you do really well on certain levels. Keep improving! # Marcus is the fastest Hero. He even shoots a bit faster! # Marcus, Biff, and Ayumi's special weapons can destroy enemy bullets. If you find yourself surrounded, fire! # Sometimes going for that powerup that just dropped right at the front of the battle isn't worth it. Wait for it to come to you. # If you're playing a multiplayer game don't hog all the powerups and specials. Your team won't be able to help you if they only have their basic weapon. # Marcus, Sloane, Biff, Carl, Sarah, Joe, and Ayumi aren't the only pilots sent by the Earth Defence Forces. Keep an eye out for others! # Sometimes you have to destroy an entire formation of enemies to get a powerup, sometimes you don't. # Don't forget to use your powerups! # Kill as many enemies as you can to get more powerups. # Often using your ultimate will result in another one dropping right away. # Marcus' special ability destroys bullets. # Try to use Sloane's ultimate before a big wave of enemies. # Every boss drops a different attachment. # If a friendly ship survives a level it will continue on to the next level with you. # Collecting and using Quantium gives you a higher score. # The Automatons get stronger in the later levels. # Missiles can destroy asteroids. # Meson makes your main gun stronger. # Spread, side, meson, and plasma all make the beam weapon stronger. # Plasma can destroy asteroids. # Some enemies target your ship with their weapons, don't stop moving! # In some levels you can sneak past the enemies without destroying them, but you miss out on important powerups. # You can bring dead players back to life by purchasing an 'Life' upgrade. # Most levels have 2 attachments you can unlock, one for killing the boss and another one hidden somewhere. # Some enemies have a chance to drop attachments related to their abilities. # When you die you lose your lowest value powerups. If you have +1 spread and +1 side you will lose your spread but keep your side. # Some attachments can be comebined to create new weapons, such as Heat Ray and S-Wave. # Some explosions destroy projectiles, such as mini nuke and Marcus' shockwave. # Enemies will target you, if you stay still they'll likely destroy you with their weapons. # Every boss drops at least two attachments. One with a 100% drop rate, and one with a 1% drop rate. # Sometimes too many speed upgrades is bad. # Attachments can make your ship much more powerful. Remember to equip them! # Each boss grants at least two different attachments, but one only drops sometimes. Category:Game Mechanics